frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171214223027/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171214234423
Later, Elsa and Olaf were still in the other scene from the past. Suddenly, they've correctly heard the door bursting, flinging and opening and slamming it shut with a very louder bang. The one who slammed the door open and slammed it shut with a very louder bang was none other than a certain, familiar Norwegian, European royal hotheaded strawberry blonde princess of Aren-delle the same younger royal sister came stamping, stomping, storming into the hallway as she emerged from the other room, grumbling under her breath in disgust about unfairness, tears of not sadness but real pure anger, fury and rage welded up in her glaring, narrowing, angry eyes. Her body was really tense and her eyes glared as though they would shoot daggers at anybody who accidentally crossed her path. She loudly screamed in rage like insane through, not caring if she was causing and making a public scene at all. She threw up her arms before and stomped off straight towards her bedroom in a huger fit of uncontrollable rage. Everybody else stopped what they were doing and just stood there and stared at the angry younger royal sister of Aren-delle since they've heard a scream of rage, anger and fury, wondering what has gotten into Princess Anna lately. Elsa and Olaf also just stood there and stared at Anna as well. Then Anna finally made it to her bedroom at last so she snatched the doorknob to slam, burst and fling the door open, stamped, stomped and stormed into her bedroom and slammed it shut with a very louder bang. Elsa and Olaf wondered what was Anna's problem this time. "Were either of you there too?" "No!" Elsa and Olaf answered. "Neither of you liked what you saw at all, did you?" "No!" Elsa and Olaf answered again. "Why do you ask?" Elsa asked. "You saw how Anna acted, didn't you?" Elsa and Olaf nodded. "All the other true, real, old, original missing memories of your ice magic powers and the childhood accident/incident were already returned to her mind back where they belong without any of you nor your parents nor Grand Pabbie around until they punished you and Grand Pabbie not for themselves but for Anna which was something Grand Pabbie failed to do for Anna himself." "Elsa became shocked to hear that but she contined to listen. "Do you still want to know how did Anna take the idea of the removal of her true, real, old, original memories of your ice magical powers?" Elsa nodded her head yes. "She took it worse than you openly rejecting the quick engagement between her and the same youngest Southern Isle prince, Hans until you, Olaf and everybody else from Arendelle or Norway were all put to sleep all except for Anna. Plus, they've taken all of your true, real, old, original memories of the Anna you remembered always looks up to you, wants nothing more than to remain close to you and never gives up on you so easily at all no matter what and offered you all of your new, different, fake, false memories that were even more worth remembering than the childhood accident, past thirteen year life of isolation and the eternal winter accident that could've been avoidable, especially the alternative memories of Grand Pabbie being more clear with how you needed to control your abilities, actually stopping your father from going through with your isolation plan, your parents correctly showing you how to love, accept and embrace not only just your ice magic powers but also be yourself for who you really were actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep your ice magic powers under your own control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it helps you become more opened to all the others and the whole entire outside world around you. Which's something that saved your life from isolation." Elsa became far much more and more shocked but became also angered to hear that somebody stole all of her true, real, old, original memories of the childhood accident, thirteen year isolation, the eternal winter accident and the Anna she remembered always looks up to her, wants nothing more than to remain close to her and never gives up on her easily at all no matter what too. "The reason why they did it for for Anna instead of Grand Pabbie because it wasn't fair that Anna can't know about your magic powers anymore at all, was it?" "No!" Elsa said. "Remember? It's true you and your parents let Grand Pabbie take all of Anna's real, true, old, original memories of your magic powers and the childhood accident/incident out of Anna's mind back when you were eight while Anna was only just five back then until you were forced to shut Anna our for her safety even without explaining the honest reason why against your will, is it not?" "It was the only way to save Anna! There was no other way!" Elsa said in the defense of not only just herself, not only just her parents either but also Grand Pabbie too. "Back when you were eight while Anna was just five back then, Grand Pabbie actually should've been more clear with how you needed to control your abilities and stopped your father from going through with his isolation plan back then before. Plus, your parents should've correctly showed you how to love, accept and embrace not only just your ice magical powers but also be yourself for who you really were actually born to be by properly providing you with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep your ice magical powers under your own control and not let them be accidentally unleashed at all which it would've helped you become more opened to all the others and the whole entire outside world so it should've been another way! That way, it would've saved your life from past thirteenth year isolation." "I can't believe I shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago!" Elsa said as she felt nothing but more and more guilty for not being there for Anna at all like she used to be until the accident/incident back when she was eight while Anna was only just five back then. "Anybody who did everything to be there for Anna said that you were the main reason why Anna was neglected by your parents. In fact, they said that Grand Pabbie was the bigger main reason why your parents neglected Anna in the focus on you." Elsa was still more and more shocked but became angered to hear that from anybody who makes up lies about Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie only just in order to set Anna free from Elsa's protection but she realized that that kind of protection was how Anna felt. "I'm sorry you didn't like that any of your true, real, old, original memories of your past being erased from your mind at all either but they said that was your punishment and payback for letting Grand Pabbie alternate all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of your ice magic powers and the childhood accident/incident. Do you really want to go back home to Arendelle?" Elsa and Olaf nodded.